Decerte Adversa
by Luyua
Summary: Anessia, a young half elf is thrown into reality when her village is destroyed by a Death Knight named Falric, who is also one of the Lich King's right hand men. He is intrigued by her mother's pendent, which is protecting her from him.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Anessia..."

The voices lulled her from her sleep. She was peaceful, therefore, all was peaceful. She urged her eyes open, fixing them on a pendent beside her bed. Her mother's prized necklace, given to her as a young child when she passed. Her mother was a priest, and a skilled one by any meaning of the term. The pendent had a golden chain leading down to a white stone set into a gold casting. The stone seemed to glow, giving off a warm, loving feeling, it was much like her mother was there with her.

"Anessia..."

The voice again, it sounded louder and more urgent. She glanced over to her door, which was now being beat upon. BANG, BANG, BANG.

"ANESSIA!"

The half elf shot up out of her bed, finally realizing what was going on. A hand instinctively grasping the pendent, it was always the first thing she did when she woke, grabbed her mother's prized possession. She swung her feet out over the side of her bed, and ran to the door, swinging it open. One of the servants of her family stood there, panicking. "Miss Anessia, the scourge are coming, we have to go," she said grabbing the girl's arm and dragging her without protest down the stairs and out the door.

The 'S' word. Scourge. It hit her like a mace to the side of the head, it chilled her bones to ice. Anessia couldn't help but look at the necklace dangling in her hand. Were it not for the Scourge, she would not have this, it would still hang proudly around her mother's neck. A surge of grief flowed through her, but somehow, she pushed herself back into reality.

She was being pushed toward the stables, still in her long white nightgown, feet bare. Her father was entering from the left, adorned in leather armor, much more ready for riding then she was. His hair was the color of salt and pepper, and cropped short. His eyes were the color of a tree's bark, surrounded with lines proving his wisdom. His face was worn, from many years of battle, and a part of it had a hint of grief that never wore away. It was only natural, since he had lost his wife, and the mother of his only child. "Anessia," he stopped for a moment, tilting his head down to look at his daughter. "We have to leave, now." Surely, she knew that already, but he felt the need to outline it.

The man couldn't help but notice how much the girl resembled her mother. Though she shared half the blood of each. He was a human, his passed wife, a high elf, making his daughter a half elf. Anessia had her mother's face and hair. She had high cheekbones, curving down into a soft chin and thin neck. Her body was slender and slight, she stood no taller than 5 feet, and weighed no more than 115 pounds. Her hair was white-blond, the same as her mother, and fell to her mid-back. It framed her face like a veil, but the one thing that stood out were her eyes, his gift to her. They were the color of chocolate, only a shade darker than his own. He was proud of his daughter, she had already become a fine woman at the young age of 21.

He removed his cloak and handed it to her, "You will follow Thereon Cloudmore, he will lead you to safety."

"And you father?" Her voice was like chimes in the wind. She gripped his cloak, hoping he would not leave her. She had lost her mother, she could not bear to loose him too.

"I will go and create a diversion," he held up a hand to stop the argument she was readying, "I will have none of that Anessia, I will go either way." He ignored her distraught look, and reached out, stroking the back of her hair in a fatherly fashion. "Animus, courage my daughter." He then set a kiss on her forehead.

"Decerte adversa," he whispered, "We will fight to the death against all enemies."

And with that, the young woman was put on a horse, only to look behind her, and clutch the pendent ever tighter. "Animus Father."

* * *

This is my first story based on WoW, and my first to be published on here.

Sorry about the shortness, there's not much to say in this chapter, I promise it will get better too. Lol.

Please read and review, and feel free to give me any ideas for the story. :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was not long before the Scourge army had crushed the city like a bunch of insects. Falric could see the resistance in his mind, the old man out front, dressed for war. His words were fresh in the Death Knights mind, "Animus my comrades," his battle-cry rang out, "Desideratus Fatum, Welcome to Destiny!"

They did not last long. In fact, it was like a joke to him. Nothing but little toys to be pushed aside. There was nothing that would stop him. There was nothing to stop the Lich King. There was nothing to stop fate. He had driven his mighty sword clean threw the man, watching the light fade from his eyes. He heard his last words, it was a name.

"My daughter, Anessia..."

Falric did not regret the killing of this man. He didn't look back when he watched Arthas murder his own father with the Frostmourne. He watched the blood drip off the throne, royal blood staining the carpet. Not only that though, he, and Marwyn slaughtered the city, and raised them all as minions of the Lich King. Londaeron was no more than an unfortunate whisper after that. This was but one man, and this 'Anessia' would never cross his mind again.

The Death Knight finished the last of his victims, and looked toward Marwyn. They had been comrades of Arthas going back to before he was known as the One True King. He was the Captain for Arthas in both life and death. They were a team which formed when they, together, had become the first two Death Knights. "Marwyn," he had a chilling voice, one of strength, and brute power, "I believe it is time to move on."

"So it is my brother," Marwyn let out a chuckle, cleaning his blade on a slain peasants shirt, "I saw a rather large group escaping to the East, shall we pursue them?"

Falric gave a simple nod, and swung himself up onto his frost brood, a rather large skeletal dragon. "Allow me," he said, giving a simple kick to raise the beast into the air, "I will let you welcome the new troops." By this, he was meaning raise the dead as Scourge. Only then would they become useful to the Lich King. His mount flapped his great wings, elevating itself into the air, and moving off at almost unimaginable speed toward the runaways. He would catch them easily, and they would join the others that had died in the hands of Arthas.

He flew in the clouds, looking down at the valleys of Northrend. It was a beautiful place, always dusted in snow, miles of empty white. Nothing but the distant howling of the wind. But today, there was something, fleeing on the ground, hooves beating against the trail. Falric took his chance, diving at almost a straight drop toward them. His frost brood would have surely hit the ground straight on if he did not pull up slightly, causing the great beast to skim across the earth, sending many people flying off their horses. Panic set in, horses reared, women screamed, men looked for their weapons, it was inevitable though. The Death Knight would bring each to their swift end. He dismounted the brood, and slit the neck nearest to him, dropping the mans thick red into the snow. It was no longer pure as it had been before. The place of beauty was now the grave of all these people. He slayed each person one by one. Man, woman, child, elder, it didn't matter. Falric was sure he no longer had the ability to feel compassion. That died with him when he became a Death Knight.

One woman though, eagerly pushed another away, "Hide," she said, grabbing the nearest object. It was a piece of wood broken from something when his mount had landed. "Anessia, go!"

That name. Falric could do nothing but smirk. He cast the woman aside, slicing her almost cleanly though the middle with his sword. She slumped over, reveling a girl. She was young, she looked untouched, like someone had been hiding her away for her whole life. Aside from her cheeks that had were flushed from the cold, her skin was pale as the moon. Her body shook, he observed partly from fear, and partly from the cold, it seemed. She was dressed in a simple white cotton dress and a deep gray cloak. His eyes seemed to ravish her body, looking over every part, up to her ears. She was some sort of high elven human mix. His eyes followed down her arm, into her right hand, to a point of interest, he could feel an odd power. A simple necklace with some sort of amulet on it. It radiated a pureness, almost making it hurt for him to be around it. The Death Knight cast his shield aside, taking the woman by the wrist and pulling her off the ground. He held her so that the amulet was in front of his face, nearly lifting her feet off the ground. She squirmed, using her left hand to claw at him, her nails caught nothing but sharp, metal armor. Normally, the cold man would laugh at the attempts, but he was focused on the pendant. It gave him pain, something he had not felt in many, many years to be near it. It ate away at his cold, dead heart, burned his eyes, and made his skin crawl.

His grip finally released the girl, and she slumped to the ground, shaking harder than she had before. It wasn't from the cold anymore either. Her left hand, now covered in scratches and blood, covered the amulet, holding it close.

"Just kill me already," she managed to cry.

* * *

Read and review please! I'm open to possible plot suggestions.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"What is this that you have girl?" Falric demanded, pointing his sword at her intertwined hands.

"A..a.." He voice shook with her body, "It's a necklace."

Falric took the comment as a verbal slap to the face. How could this woman expect him to not know that. She was an idiotic woman, giving him information that was irrelevant. He pulled her back up from the snow, and swiftly hit her across the face, sending her sprawling to the ground yet again. He could hear her whimpering, she was in pain, and he was now sure she would not give such a stupid answer for his next question. "I asked you what that is," he demanded, "tell me now wench, or I'll drive this sword though your heart without a second thought." He grew tired of this game. "Or better yet, I'll leave you to freeze to death. How does that sound?"

Anessia tested her jaw, making sure she could still use it. Her cheek stung in agonizing pain, amplified by the cold, she did not let go of the pendent though. "It was my mothers," she said, attempting to scoot back, distancing herself from the Death Knight. She spoke as clearly as she could, not wanting to be assaulted again "I took it when she was damned by the Scourge." She looked down at the amulet, which was now covered in the blood from her hand. "She was a priest."

Falric narrowed his eyes, he knew it was not ordinary. This object was protecting this girl, the power of her mother encased forever in this necklace. On an impulse, he reached down, grasping the chain of the necklace, and ripped it away from her. In that instant, he had to drop it, it burned his hands,even though his gloves. Not even a simple burn, it was searing pain shooting up though his arm. "You wench!" He cursed, grabbing her by her white-blond hair, "I should spill your blood all across this valley!" She was whimpering again, her pain, he savored it.

"Let go!" Anessia cried, wiggling her body, "Please!" At this point, she was not above begging. This man was going to kill her, now, he was just toying with her. "Kill me!" This man had no compassion, if he did, he would have given in to her wishes. He felt nothing, he no longer possessed a human heart, she was sure.

"Pick that object up," he commanded, pointing at it with his sword. "You will not die here, you will return with me." He released her hair, and watched mockingly as she picked up the pendent. When she stood straight up, he took a step closer to her, lifting his sword so that it pressed against the soft skin of her neck. "I'll make it clear though," he whispered to her, looking down at her. "I am not afraid of killing you."

This man, no, he was a monster. She urged herself to look into his eyes, studying them for a long moment. They were as black as night, and had no light to them. She could almost see all the atrocities he had committed in his life in their reflection. Anessia could see every person he had slain, every death he had caused. The woman clenched her mothers necklace, praying quickly that it would protect her, and deliver her to her death painlessly. The cold blade pressed against her skin, daring her to run.

Falric held the stance for awhile longer, and then grabbed her arm, pulling her along with him. He more or less threw her up onto the frost brood, and kicked him self up onto it behind her. As he kicked up the dragon into the air, he thought to himself. He had only taken this woman because of the pendent, Arthas would be interested in it, and she was the only one who could hold onto it, he surely wouldn't have been able to. The woman was shivering in between his arms, pulling herself together so her body would not be touching his in any way. The knuckles were turning white on her hand because she was holding it so hard. He could not help but smirk as he heard her silent crying when her home come into view. It was burning to the ground, bodies littered the ground, those that had not been chosen to become minions of the Lich King. He old sought the strongest, fittest warriors. He had no use for women, children or the elderly.

That was when Anessia's eyes caught a familiar body. At her gasp, Falric knew what she found. The man that had said her name in his final words. Anessia scrambled off of the frost brood as it landed, falling to the snow. She was to her feet again in seconds, running to the body, and stopping a few feet short. Her face twisted, and she couldn't help but turn her head away has her eyes shed tears. The girl could not bear to look any longer. Her father was the same she remember, from the neck up, he looked almost like he was peacefully sleeping, like she could bend down and shake him, and he would awake. Just a little further down him body though, there was a huge hole where he heart had once beat. A sword had been put clean though him.

* * *

Read & Review please! :D


End file.
